Hecate Mayfair
Hecate Mayfair is a mysterious young woman who is associated with the Tandeki Group in the Wonderland series. She is the one who has been opening the gates around the city. Hecate also appears in the Tea Leaves series. Appearance and Personality Appearance Hecate first appears all dressed in black. She has black hair to her shoulders and baby blue eyes. She also looks really pale with her skin tone. Sometimes, she wears a cloak with nothing underneath. When she meets with Mikado Ryuugamine for the first time, Hecate wears a brown leather corset. Personality Hecate comes off as calculating to the whole game. She is the one who can open the gates to the End of Days around Ikebukuro. As it was seen with Arthur Kirkland, she is capable of pushing her way onto people to achieve her goals. Compared to her sister, Hecate is much calmer and more level-headed of the two. Back Story Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland It is revealed that Hecate has been the one opening the gates for Tandeki's game. It is hinted that she was the one who opened the first gate at the Tokyo Hands building. Hecate makes her first physical appearance in "Gate" to open the second gate inside of Russia Sushi. Afterwards, she orders the house special for dinner. Hecate makes another appearance in the season finale when she, Yui, and Yuzuru locate the third gate to the Apocalypse in Ikebukuro Station. Just before she could open the gate, Hecate spots Michiko Hiroi in the crowd at a distance. After a brief exchange, the two women fight. The battle is cut short because of the crowd of onlookers. After Michiko flees, Hecate opens the third gate and managed to pull out two of Michiko's hairs. Wonderland Chaos Hecate returns to Ikebukuro to open the fourth gate. However, she cannot do it alone which is why she brings her younger sister, Lucy, to help. Yui and Yuzuru leave them to it. For most of the day, the sisters wait to open the gate at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. Hecate has to stop her sister from opening the gate too early. Around three a.m., the sisters open the fourth gate, pushing Ikebukuro further into the Wasteland. Later, Hecate and Lucy join Aya Otomo to help curse Mizuki Akabayashi to death at the request of Daichi Hajime. In "Exposed", Hecate meets up with Mikado Ryuugamine. She shows his his journal and tells him that she knows everything about him. She says that the whole world needs to know about his existence because the tadpoles will be the gods of the new world. When Mikado asks what she means, Hecate disappears. In "Riku", she gets a call from her mother, checking on her progress. Hecate acts loyal and cooperative about the game, but secretly she's plotting against her mother. Caged Wonderland Hecate, Lucy, Yui, and Yuzuru show up at the Hotel Star Plaza to open the fifth gate. Before they can begin, they are stopped by Michiko and Tiresias. Michiko pulls out a small key and works to neutralize the nightcomers. Yui fights with Tiresias to get control of the key, Hecate mouths to Yuzuru to push her over. Michiko catches this and calls her partner to stop the other intern. But, Yui tackles her and Yuzuru pushes Hecate forward to touch the front desk to open the fifth gate. Later, Hecate spies on Mikado in his apartment and comments that he has to keep evolving. Kai later leads Hecate and the girls to the sixth gate. Despite not trusting him, she and Lucy open the gate at the LOVE statue. Devil's Wonderland Mad World It is revealed that Hecate survived the plague in Japan and made her way back to England. She meets up with Mikado during the autumn and gives a key for him to use in New York. He asks her why she is helping him. Hecate simply says that she is rooting for him because he is winning and she wants to see how he will keep surviving. Mikado doesn't trust her, but takes the key anyway. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Hecate appears in Arthur Kirkland's apartment. After flicking away Flying Mint Bunny, she makes the English man remember his part in Tandeki's game. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Hecate waits for Arthur at his apartment. She seduces and rapes him into forming a contact with her and her sisters. Their nights in bed leave Arthur traumatized, but Hecate reassures him that this all for the mission of the End of Days. She even warns him that her sisters are always watching him. Hecate waits for Arthur at his apartment at nights. She is waiting for the fifth gate to be found and tells him that he needs to summon the beasts in the English countryside for their game. Arthur refuses at first, but she makes him agree to him just by her cold tone alone. Hecate and her sisters are still around Arthur's flat. They were waiting for their mother, Allison Mayfair, to show. The nightcomer makes the Englishman bow down when she shows up. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Hecate has already seen the future and knows that her mother's plan for the apocalypse game will fail. She has her own plans, but will play along with her mother's to get what she wants. She pushes Arthur to completely give himself over to the nightcomers by trapping him naked the shed behind his flat and making him hallucinate that rats are biting at his body. When he gives in, Hecate lets him out. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Hecate and the girls brace themselves for the next step in the game. Relationships Yui Main Article: Yui Hecate works with both Yui and Yuzuru to find the gates to the apocalypse. It would appear that she and Yui may had a closer relationship than with Yuzuru. Yuzuru Marusa Main Article: Yuzuru Marusa Hecate works with both Yui and Yuzuru to find the gates to the apocalypse. While she and Yui seem close, Yuzuru and Hecate are on a more professional level. Arthur Kirkland Main Article: Arthur Kirkland Her relationship with the Englishman can be described as abusive. Hecate makes contact with Arthur and pulls him into Tandeki's game. They seemed to have known each other before this point. She pushed him into forming a contract with her to advance their end of the game and now she won't let him go. Lucy Mayfair Main Article: Lucy Mayfair Lucy is Hecate's younger sister. Of the two, Hecate is much calmer than her sister. Allison Mayfair Main Article: Allison Mayfair Allison is Hecate, Lucy, and the other nightcomers' mother. She is plotting overthrow her mother and act on her own agenda. Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Hecate seems to have an interest in Mikado. She claims that she gave him his journal from a previous timeline. In Mad World, Hecate helped him on his journey to New York by giving him the key to a storage locker in a train station. Mikado asks her why she is helping him and she says simply that she just supports the winner. Trivia * Hecate is inspired from Hecate from the show, Penny Dreadful. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Human Villians Category:Tandeki Group Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Human Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Nightcomer Category:Mam